1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to wire fencing and in particular it relates to a mechanism for securing a flexible gate in a closed position.
2. Background Information:
Fences constructed from wire are placed under tension to maintain the wires in position. This applies to fences constructed of stranded wire, such as barbed wire, woven wire and combinations of woven wire and stranded wire. Without tension, the fence would not effectively provide a barrier to prevent intrusion or escapement. Fences are often used to confine animals, such as livestock within a confined area.
Gates provide doorways through the fences. The gates are generally constructed of the same material as the fence. That is a barbed wire fence will have a barbed wire gate and a woven wire fence will have a woven wire gate. This provides for unity of construction and provides the same barrier as the fence. The gates will vary in width depending on the need. A simple walk gate may be on the order of three feet and a gate spanning a roadway may exceed twenty feet. The gate has an end post and depending on the length of the span may have multiple support posts placed at intervals along the span. The gate posts are not secured to the ground and rely on the wire tension to maintain them in a vertical position.
It has always been a problem to tension the gate. A gate requires the same tension as the fence to provide the same protective barrier. Users also desire the same tension for aesthetic appeal.
A post is provided in the fence at each end of the opening that the gate is to span. Typically, one end of the gate is fixedly fastened to one gate post, which we will refer to as a hinge post, and is removably fastened to the other gate post, which we will refer to as a latch post, by various fastening methods. Typical removable fastening methods include a loop placed near the lower end of the latch post with another loop placed on the latch post at an elevation to engage the end post of the gate.
The gate is closed by inserting the bottom of the end post into the lower loop. The end post is generally tilted with reference to the latch post to relieve the tension and permit easy insertion of the lower end of the end post into the lower loop. The top of the end post is then forced toward the latch post and the upper loop is placed over the end post of the gate. For a gate of any span, this requires a great deal of force to place the wire gate under tension.
Gates are also utilized to span openings other than that of fences. For example, a rancher may utilize a gate to span a doorway of a pole barn during the warm months of the year.